1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved construction technique for manufacturing fiber optic light assemblies for use as displays and for illumination purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber optics have received considerable attention in recent years and have been widely used in the telecommunications and electronics industries. Fiber optic strands or cables are capable of delivering a light signal between two remote locations with very little attenuation of light energy.
Fiber optic strands and cables have been used to deliver light for the purposes of display and illumination. For example, fiber optic light assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,047 to Viner, 5,013,047 to Zelan, 5,160,565 to Chazalon, and 5,231,689 to Reidinger. There are several advantages to using fiber optic strands and cables in lighting assemblies. For example, a single light source can be used to provide multiple, directed points of light, thus reducing the need for multiple light sources. In addition, the light source is remote from the subject matter being illuminated, thereby reducing the effects of heat on the subject matter which often results when the source of light is in close proximity. Also, there is increased safety since the arrangement eliminates the need to run electricity to the illuminated area.